


If I Didn't Have You

by JoiningJoice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hugs, Kenma really needs a hug, M/M, Pre-Canon, Puppy Love, References to Depression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: - Se non venissi più a scuola nessuno noterebbe la differenza. -, sussurra. E poi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio – interrotto solo dalla musica a 8-bit del menù del gioco, - Sarebbe diverso se fossimo stati in classe assieme. -È un discorso che hanno già fatto, e la cui soluzione inesistente lascia sempre l'amaro in bocca a entrambi. Questa volta però Kuroo risponde con una rapidità che coglie Kenma alla sprovvista.- Vuoi che mi faccia bocciare? Così possiamo stare assieme. -





	If I Didn't Have You

 

Tre colpi sulla porta della sua stanza significano che è Kuroo che sta per entrare. Sua mamma non bussa mai, per cui può essere solo lui: non è un codice che hanno stabilito, è semplicemente qualcosa che Kuroo fa, forse inconsciamente. Tre colpi, e la maniglia si abbassa senza che Kenma abbia effettivamente dato il consenso di entrare – non lo fa mai. Al limite del suo campo visivo, fisso sulla parete perpendicolare alla porta, Kenma nota una zazzera di capelli neri e un corpo snello. Si rifugia ancora di più tra le sue ginocchia, rifiutandosi di voltarsi in direzione dell'amico; l'entrata di Kuroo è seguita da un tonfo pesante sul pavimento – deve essere venuto lì subito dopo la scuola, e sta lasciando lo zaino a terra. Forse è tornato di corsa ad avvisare sua mamma di dove si trova, forse ha chiesto alla mamma di Kenma di farlo per lui.   
In ogni caso è lì, senza che Kenma l'abbia chiesto: si getta sul suo letto e il materasso ondeggia per qualche istante, sballottando Kenma a destra e sinistra prima che tutto torni ad essere fermo.   
Silenzio. Kenma tira su col naso.   
\- Posso giocare a Dragon Quest? -   
Kenma annuisce, senza guardare Kuroo in volto. Avrebbe potuto accendere la PlayStation e fare da solo, ma Kuroo non tocca mai nulla di suo senza chiedere il permesso – e soprattutto, non fa mai nulla senza tentare di coinvolgerlo. Passa qualche istante prima che senta il suono della PlayStation 2 che si avvia, e solo allora solleva gli occhi rossi di pianto dalle proprie gambe per fissare la schiena di Kuroo: è seduto davanti a lui con le gambe incrociate e una maglia troppo grande indosso. Ha delle braccia lunghe, esili, che come la maglietta sembrano troppo grandi per un bambino di nove anni. A Kenma piacciono tantissimo.   
\- Non mi rimproveri? -  
Kuroo non si volta. Avvia il gioco, e aspetta qualche istante prima di alzare le spalle. - No. -  
Kenma è quasi deluso – ma naturalmente, dev'essere tutta parte del piano di Kuroo per farlo parlare. Non gli importa se sta tentando di ingannarlo: vorrebbe parlarne, è solo difficile farlo con degli adulti. - Non ci torno a scuola. -, mormora. Lo sussurra, quasi, ma Kuroo lo sente comunque: lascia il gioco nel menù principale e si gira verso di lui. Non sembra arrabbiato, o infastidito: dal suo volto non traspare nulla se non la curiosità necessaria a comprendere le motivazioni della scelta di Kenma.   
\- Chi ti da fastidio? -, domanda. Kenma scuote la testa.   
\- Nessuno. -, risponde. - Nessuno mi da fastidio. Nessuno mi vede mai. -   
\- Credevo ti facesse piacere stare da solo. -, mormora Kuroo. Kenma non risponde; Kuroo non ha torto, ma neanche del tutto ragione. Stare da solo gli piace – essere solo, completamente invisibile, non è altrettanto piacevole. Dubita possa capire come ci si sente: Kuroo ha un sacco di amici, nonostante preferisca per qualche motivo passare tutto il suo tempo libero con lui. Kuroo esiste, la sua esistenza è tangibile nel modo in cui gli altri cercano la sua compagnia, nel fatto che venga chiamato per primo quando la classe viene divisa in squadre... per Kenma non è così.  
\- Se non venissi più a scuola nessuno noterebbe la differenza. -, sussurra. E poi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio – interrotto solo dalla musica a 8-bit del menù del gioco, - Sarebbe diverso se fossimo stati in classe assieme. -   
È un discorso che hanno già fatto, e la cui soluzione inesistente lascia sempre l'amaro in bocca a entrambi. Questa volta però Kuroo risponde con una rapidità che coglie Kenma alla sprovvista.   
\- Vuoi che mi faccia bocciare? Così possiamo stare assieme. -  
Kenma sgrana gli occhi pesanti di pianto e scuote immediatamente la testa. È un'idea così stupida – tanto stupida che poteva essere solo Kuroo a pensarci. Sta quasi per spostare di nuovo lo sguardo, quando una mano si poggia sulla sua.   
\- Ken-chan. -  
Quando Kuroo lo chiama in quel modo è come se qualcosa dentro Kenma si distruggesse: la diga di dignità che gli ha impedito finora di piangere di fronte al suo migliore amico si sgretola rapidamente, e le lacrime riprendono a scorrere in orgoglioso silenzio. Kuroo tira fuori un fazzoletto miracolosamente pulito dalla tasca dei pantaloncini e glielo porge, avendo persino la decenza di non ridere del rumore che Kenma produce soffiandosi il naso.   
\- Non posso stare in classe con te, ma sono sempre tuo amico. -, mormora nel frattempo. - Quando la scuola è finita, quando suona l'intervallo – sono sempre tuo amico, ok? -   
Kenma annuisce vigorosamente, senza neanche pensarci. La mano di Kuroo è ancora sulla sua, e Kenma la volta perché le loro dita si stringano forte – sperando che quella stretta possa infondergli un po' della forza che Kuroo emana con tanta naturalezza, sperando che rimanga con lui ancora per un po'. È una sorpresa, quando Kuroo slaccia quel contatto solo per avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo: le sue braccia lo stringono e Kenma è troppo piccolo, e Kuroo è terribilmente caldo – ma in maniera piacevole. Se fosse stato chiunque altro l'avrebbe allontanato senza pensarci, ma con Kuroo è tutto diverso.  
\- Torna a scuola. -, sussurra, e il suo sospiro gli riscalda il collo. - Mi manchi. Mi manca il mio migliore amico. -  
Kenma sa che lo farà, perché nonostante Kuroo sia terribile e il suo esatto opposto non esiste niente che possa negargli – perché agli occhi di quel bambino dalla chioma indomabile e dal sorriso dispettoso, Kenma Kozume è più di una semplice ombra. E nell'abbraccio che va facendosi sempre più serrato ed emozionato, Kenma legge la promessa silenziosa di non abbandonarlo mai che sa già Kuroo manterrà per davvero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola fic dormiva sul mio pc da MESI, le ho dato una spolverata e ho pensato di postarla perché la kuroken non riceve mai abbastanza amore! Spero leggerla possa lasciarvi addosso la bella sensazione che rileggerla ha lasciato addosso a me :)  
> -Joice


End file.
